


I Saved The World, Now What?

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	I Saved The World, Now What?

_I miss him._

_Yes, I said it._

_I miss Max._

_I don't know, it's weird. But, having a brother around was kinda fun. (OMG yes I said it!)_

_And it's mindboggling what we did together. We assembled an army, taught them to fight, built weaponry, fought in an interplanetary war, and came out it winners._

_And yet, I'll never get any recognition, at least in the human realm. Because it happened behind the scenes, without anyone but the people I told (since I trusted them) and those in the spirit realm knowing what the hell was going on._

_If I told people (besides you guys, you know) what I had done, what had happened, they'd have me committed. It'd be like one of those movies, you know, where the main character is in a padded room with the straight jacket screaming about how it's real, how this really really for real happened OMG. And the doctors and attendants are just nodding their heads and telling hir that yes, it happened, but in that really condescending tone because they don’t believe hir. But xie's telling the truth._

_Yeah, that'd be me._

_So I'm content with being the silent hero. It's cool._


End file.
